Pokemon
Pokemon is the series where you take the character to follow with. Team Pokemon 'Ash Ketchum' Named after creator Satoshi Tajiri,[1] Satoshi was designed by Ken Sugimori and Atsuko Nishida,[2] and intended to represent how Tajiri was as a child, obsessed with collecting creatures. During localization of both for North American audiences, the character's name was changed in the anime to "Ash Ketchum", the first name taken from one of the possible default names players could select for the player character in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red and Blue], and the surname tying into the former tagline (and as of Pokémon XY revived) for the series, "Gotta catch 'em all!" 'Pikachu' Pikachu's special ability is Static, which can cause paralysis in battle if hit by a physical move. In Pokémon Black and White's Dream World, the Trainer receives a Pikachu with the Lightningrod ability. It is the first member of the Pikachu-family Pokémon. 'Misty' Ash's first traveling friend, Misty is a 10-year-old Pokémon trainer who journeys with him throughout the first five seasons. She is revealed as one of the four gym leaders of Cerulean City along with her three older sisters. Her dream is to be the world's greatest "Water Pokémon Master". When she was young, as well as during the beginning of the series, she was constantly belittled by her older sisters, though she appears to have made amends with them. At the end of the original series, she takes over the Cerulean Gym, however she still contacts Ash from time to time. Misty is a primary character in the seasons of the original series, with guest appearances in the Advanced Challenge, Advanced Battle, Battle Frontier and in flashbacks during the Adventures in Unova seasons. 'Brock' Brock is a 15-year-old Pokémon Breeder and the former Pewter Gym leader. Brock has dreams of being the world's best Pokémon breeder. He is Ash's longest lasting traveling partner, having appeared in every season (as a guest in Season 2) up to Season 13. There is a running-gag in the series where Brock falls immediately in love with a girl upon seeing her but is then restrained by his companions. Brock leaves the main cast at the end of the Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors season to become a Pokémon Doctor, However he still keeps in contact with Ash. Brock also appears in the Best Wishes! special episode where he and Cilan battle a wild Gyrados that injures Pansage. 'Tracey Sketchit' One of Ash's traveling friends through Season 2, set in the Orange Islands. He is a Pokémon watcher, and is currently Professor Oak’s assistant.[1] His last name in the English dub is a pun because he sketches Pokémon. Tracey replaces Brock as a primary character in Adventures on the Orange Islands, with guest appearances in seasons 5, 8, and 9. 'May Petalburg' May is the 10-year-old daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman, and sister of Max. She meets Ash Ketchum in Hoenn and starts traveling with him after obtaining her first Pokémon, Torchic. She originally dislikes Pokémon, but soon takes interest in Pokémon Contests. May tends to add only beautiful and cute Pokémon to her team, making sure they meet her standards, to enter them in contests. After entering contests she soon develops rivalries with other contest participants, Drew (her main rival who often assists her and gives helpful advice even while having a tendency to be somewhat insulting), Harley, and Jessie ofTeam Rocket, and goes on to win many contests. May travels though Hoenn and Kanto with Ash and Brock whilst Ash is competing in the Hoenn League and Battle Frontier. While Ash and Brock choose to travel to Sinnoh, May decides to follow her rivals to Johto instead. However, May still contacts Ash from time to time and she visits Ash, Brock, and Dawn in Sinnoh sometime later to participate in the Wallace Cup. She is known as the "Princess of Hoenn," an alias by which Dawn refers her when the two first meet. May replaces Misty as a primary character in the Advanced Generation seasons, and makes a guest appearance in Battle Dimension. 'Skiddo' Skiddo appears to be a cross between a bush and a goat; it has small horns and a "leaf" cape. 'Trainer Serena '''Serena' is a Pokémon trainer of the Kalos region and one of Ash's traveling companions. Her goal is still unknown for the time being. She and Ash met before the start of the series, with Ash having helped her out. Having a crush on him, Serena always blushes when she looks at him or talks to him. 'Max Petalburg' Max is a 7-year-old male character of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_(anime) Pokémon anime] series, featured in the main series between the sixth and ninth seasons. Max is the younger brother ofMay and both join the group of Ash and Pokémon breeder Brock. Max is a budding Pokémon trainer, but is too young to receive a Pokémon.[2] He is a bookworm who has read just about everything written about Pokémon.[1] He remains simply a Pokémon enthusiast until he and May leave Ash and Brock in the final Advanced Generation episode, in which he returns to Hoenn to help take care of the Petalburg Gym. Max appears as a primary character alongside May in the Advanced Generation seasons, with non-speaking cameos in Battle Dimension (Diamond and Pearl series) and Adventures in Unova & Beyond (Best Wishes series) 'Feenkin' Searing heat blows from the ears, Fennekin loves to snack on twigs. Fennekin can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer. 'Squirtile' Squirtle has the ability Torrent, which boosts the power of its water type attacks by 150%, if its health drops to 33% or below. 'Snivy' Snivy is a serpentine creature with a mainly green body, tan stomach and lower head, with the end of its tail being shaped like a leaf as large as its head. Though unlike most other snake-like creatures, Snivy sports arms and legs, being green and tan, respectively. The arms are quite plant-like, ending in three prongs that act like fingers. Its head is a tear drop shape with the top half being green and the bottom half, in front of the neck, being tan. Its eyes are in the intersection between the border of the green and tan parts of its head. Its eyes are surrounded by a yellow marking and are usually half closed. Near the bottom of its neck is a yellow collar which comes up on either side on its body, and comes together in the center of its back, making a line to the bottom of the leaf tail. 'Lucario' Lucario is the evolved form of Riolu. Riolu evolves into Lucario by leveling up with high happiness during the day. Lucario can evolve into its Mega form in Pokémon X/Y, during battle, with the Mega Stone known as Lucarionite. 'Furfou' Furfrou can have its appearance changed by grooming. There are number of different appearances it can take, and the more style point a trainer earns, the more styles may become available. Leaving Furfrou's style untended for 5 days or putting it in the PC will cause its fur to grow long and shaggy again, returning to its original look. To maintain the style of its coat, it must be groomed regularly. Styles of coat available include Heart, Star, and Diamond available from the beginning, La Reine, Pharaoh, and Kabuki after earning 10 style points; and Dandy, Debutante, and Matron after earning 50 style points. Category:Video Games Category:Japanese Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Action Heroes Category:Rated G Category:Nintendo Category:1996 series debuts